Side
by Xerosen
Summary: Boneka voodoo. Kesalahan&Penyesalan. Oh god! Betapa absrudnya Junmyeon /Boys Love, Ooc, and other faults./OneShoot/SuLay/Review please...


**Spesial Note : **Oh May Gad! Aku juga ga tau ini fanfic pantes atau enggak dijadiin hadian buat **the-dancing-petals **yang karyanya berhasil bikin aku jatuh cinta lagi sama pairing SuLay!... Ini juga didedikasikan untuk semua pecinta pair Sulay... Enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**SIDE**

_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **AR** | Rated **T **| **Romance **| **One-shoot** | **Sulay** |

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

Yixing itu terkenal karena kebaikannya. Mungkin dari semua member EXO, dia adalah yang paling baik hati. Tapi, tetap saja, Yixing itu diciptakan sebagai manusia. Dan manusia dikaruniai perasaan. Jadi, tidak salah bukan jika Junmyeon menemukan Zhang Yixing duduk di sudut ruang dance SM Entertainment dengan wajah kesal serta sebuah boneka voodoo warna hitam?

Pasti tidak salah. Hanya saja, Junmyeon merasa sedikit ngeri juga. Diperhatikan lebih lama, Yixing semakin horor. Namja asal Changsa tersebut merapalkan mantra atau apapun itu dalam bahasa China yang tidak Junmyeon mengerti. Dan namja itu tak kunjung menyadari keberadaannya. Sebuah hal yang entah harus disesalkan atau disyukuri yang bersangkutan.

Yang pasti, sekarang Junmyeon menjadi sangat ragu untuk mendekati salah satu anggota EXO M itu jika melihat keadaannya. Persetan dengan _manager_ yang akan mengomel karena tidak kunjung membawa Yixing turun—yang artinya menghambat perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Dia lebih peduli—atau lebih tepatnya penasaran—pada apa yang akan Yixing lakukan.

"Aku membencimu. Sangat."

Dari kedua kelopak matanya, Junmyeon melihat bagaimana Yixing menusuk boneka voodoo itu dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan runcing. Sedikit menakutkan.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi kau melakukan hal yang sebaliknya,"

Yixing kembali menusuk boneka mungil yang terkesan menyeramkan itu. Kali ini bukan satu tusukan tapi Yixing melakukan berkali-kali tusukan dengan cepat. Mungkin dia sedang marah besar saat ini.

"...bunuh... aku akan membunuhmu..."

Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya. Shock. Untaian frasa itu terdengar sangat tidak Yixing sekali. Namja berdimple itu tidak serius dengan perkataanya bukan?

Lagipula, siapa yang akan dia bunuh?

"Kris... ge,"

Dua hari yang lalu, Junmyeon tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Baekhyun dan Jongdae di backstage. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang berubungan dengan Yixing dan Yifan. Tentang kesalahan dan sebuah penyesalan. Saat itu, Junmyeon tidak mengerti kesalahan apa dan siapa yang menyesal. Dia juga terkesan tidak peduli dan menganggapnya seperti angin lalu.

Namun, sekarang dia mengerti. Rasa sesak menggerogoti batinnya saat sebuah kesimpulan diambil. Ada kenyataan menyakitkan yang terselubung dalam hal itu. Yifan mencampakan Yixing atau yang lebih parah, naga jadi-jadian itu berselingkuh. Sebuah hal yang membuktikan kebenaran perkataan Jongin satu jam yang lalu. Mereka—Yifan dan Yixing—memiliki hubungan.

Sejak kapan hubungan romansa itu tercipta? Ataukah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika kedekatan Yifan dan Yixing di atas panggung dan dunia realita memiliki arti khusus? Jika saja Jongin yang jauh lebih muda secara usia mampu menyadari ini, kenapa dia tidak? Atau mungkin karena dia terlalu bebal dan takut menyadari kenyataan ini?

Karena alasan sederhana jika dia mencintai Yixing?

"Lay-ah," panggil Junmyeon. Namja berwajah _angelic_ itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yixing yang merunduk. Dari iris hitam itu, dia melihat namja paling dicintainya menangis tanpa isakan, "Kau menangis," ujarnya pura-pura bodoh. Junmyeon hanya mencoba bersikap _care_. Tidak lebih, "Kau bisa menceritakan sesuatu padaku," dan ujung ibu jarinya meghapus air mata Yixing.

Wajah namja asal Changsa itu memerah. Air matanya masih saja menetes. Mungkin dia benar-benar sedih atas perlakuan Yifan. Walau Junmyeon tidak mengatahui hal apa itu, yang pasti _hal itu_ telah membuat Yixing menangis dan membuat dirinya meruntuki si naga jadi-jadian. Benar kata orang jika namja tampan selalu berbuat seenaknya.

Namun yang tak dia mengerti kenapa dari seluruh populasi manusia di muka bumi ini justru orang baik macam Yixing yang menjadi korban? Kenapa tidak dirinya saja?

"A-aniya," Yixing menghapus air matanya dan terburu-buru memasukan boneka voodoo yang telah ditusuk-tusuk itu ke dalam tas. Dia terlihat sedikit panik, "Kau belum lama berada di sini bukan?" tanya Yixing was-was dengan suara serak, "Maksudku—"

Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum manis, "Tidak. Aku baru sampai dan mendapatimu menangis," bohongnya yang membuat wajah Yixing terlihat begitu lega, "Apa kau ada masalah?" namja China itu menggeleng. Dan Junmyeon bukan orang agresif yang menginginkan sebuah kejujuran di saat itu juga, "Kalau begitu, ayo berdiri, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah,"

Yixing menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon, "Ah.. ne," dia meletakan tas ranselnya di pundak kemudian berjalan di samping Junmyeon. Ketika sang leader meraih tangannya dalam genggaman yang tak terlalu erat, Yixing tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya dan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya—hal yang membuat air mata Yixing kembali turun.

Dan Junmyeon bukan orang bodoh.

Dia menyadarinya. Itulah alasan kenapa Kim Junmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Hanya mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan dan kekuatan pada Zhang Yixing yang kacau. Sayangnya, yang Junmyeon dapatkan justru suara isak tangis yang semakin terdengar dari Yixing. _Astaga, Wu Yifan, sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Lay? _

**.**

**.**

Hal menyebalkan itu adalah ketika sepasang mata Junmyeon menangkap pergerakan Yifan yang terus mengekori Yixing kemanapun namja China itu melangkah. Dia sangat yakin jika si naga jadi-jadian itu pasti tengah menjalankan sesuatu seperti meminta maaf atau berusaha mengatakan sebuah kebohongan agar Yixing melunak padanya.

Untungnya, sejauh yang Junmyeon lihat dan perhatikan—secara diam-diam tentunya,Yixing hanya menanggapi Yifan sewajarnya saja. Namja asal Changsa itu tidak berteriak-teriak menyuruh Yifan untuk pergi. Tidak juga menangis tersedu-sedu. Atau melempar barang-barang di sekitarnya—yang akan menimbulkan kerugian finansial. Dan yang paling melegakan...

...Yixing tidak mengancam untuk bunuh diri.

Oke. Mungkin harus ada seseorang yang mengingatkan Junmyeon agar berhenti menonton drama romansa yang membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya.

"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau mau memafkanku kan?"

Saat ini, Junmyeon berada di meja dapur dan mengupas apel. Di dekat bak pencuci piring, Yifan tengah merayu Yixing untuk memaafakannya. Junmyeon memperhatikan itu—dengan tatapan membunuh. Sebenarnya berniat juga untuk membunuh Yifan jika yang bersangkutan berbuat aneh-aneh. Atau mengulitinya seperti apel juga terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Lupakan saja ge, aku tidak apa-apa."

**Bohong.**

"Tapi sikapmu berubah Xing, aku khawatir."

**Bodoh.**

"Itu hanya perasaanmu ge, sungguh."

**Bohong.**

"Jinjja? Aku harap ini memang hanya perasaanku,"

**Dasar bodoh. Dia berbohong.**

"Ne. Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

**Hah.**

"Jika kau memang baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di luar?"

"UHUK!"

Tersedak buah apel mungkin bukan sesuatu yang keren. Tapi itulah yang dialami Junmyeon saat ini. Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit perih. Apalagi tidak ada yang menyodorkan air untuk diminum. Sial. Namun dia tak begitu merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya. Ada sesuatu yang menyita seluruh fokusnya. Dan itu adalah raut wajah Yixing yang tampak berpikir.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh kemana-mana malam ini." Junmyeon memberikan perintah. Dia memandang Yixing. Niatnya untuk memberikan kode pandangan agar dia tak pergi. Namun, yang bersangkutan justru tidak memandangnya.

"Besok kita semua free, Junmyeon." Yifan menoleh dan memberi pandangan aneh pada Junmyeon.

"Tapi..."—leader EXO itu menggantungkan perkataannya sembari memikirkan alasan paling wajar agar mereka berdua tidak pergi. "Bagaimana jika ada sasaeng fans yang mengikuti kalian dan..."—ada jeda dalam kalimat Junmyeon yang membuat Yifan dan Yixing kompak memandangnya—"...kalian bisa terkena skandal dan..." dia menghela nafas. _Aku sangat cemburu._

"Dan kau terlalu berlebihan Junmyeon," Yifan menyambung kalimat leader EXO K sebelum tertawa kecil. Tangan ramping itu merangkul pundak Yixing. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak bisa diabaikan oleh Junmyeon. "Dengar, aku hanya mengajak Yixing makan malam. Kurasa dia merindukan makanan China. Lalu kami bisa melakukan penyamaran, Junmyeon. Kau tenang saja."

Bagaimana bisa tenang?

Ini bukan lagi masalah penyamaran. Junmyeon menyadari jika Yixing dan Yifan sudah terlatih untuk hal itu sejak lama. Hanya saja, membayangkan mereka pergi bersama. Di waktu malam. Hanya berdua. Dengan kenyataan bahwa Yifan adalah pelaku utama atas kesedihan yang Yixing alami membuat Junmyeon mendadak sesak nafas dan pening.

"Jika memang Yixing ingin makan masakan China, kita bisa delivery atau—Kyungsoo pandai memasak, kurasa dia bisa membuat beberapa—"

"Gomawo Suho hyung, tapi aku lebih memilih pergi bersama Yifan ge,"

Junmyeon mangap.

Rasanya seperti ditolak.

Yixing tidak serius dengan ucapannya barusan bukan?

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon pernah menonton film mengenai mata-mata. Dalam drama itu, pemuda agen CIA memantau setiap kegiatan seseorang yang diduga mata-mata Rusia. Dan agen CIA itu terlihat begitu mudah mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik si mata-mata Rusia. Hanya dengan berlari. Berhenti. Sembunyi di balik benda. Menyamar. Dia sudah mampu mengorek banyak informasi.

Jika ini adalah drama, mungkin semuanya akan mudah-mudah saja. Sayangnya, Junmyeon tidak terlibat drama apalagi seorang agen mata-mata. Jadi, pengintaian yang dia lakukan sejak Yixing memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Yifan terasa sedikit berat. Bahasa kerennya _repot_. Apalagi dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman menguntit atau sejenisnya.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan kendaraannya tepat beberapa meter di sebrang mobil Yifan, Junmyeon menghela nafas. Naga sialan. Namja blasteran China-Canada itu berhasil membuatnya merasakan apa itu kecepatan tinggi di malam hari. Untung saja dia terlatih untuk _ngebut_. Jika tidak, dia mungkin akan kehilangan jejak Yifan dan mengalami shock _dadakan_.

Asdfghjkl...

Tadi itu cepat sekali.

Dan dia prihatin akan keadaan Yixing.

"Dasar bule miskin, sudah kuduga dia tidak membawa Yixing ke restoran,"

Bukannya membanggakan diri, tapi Junmyeon yakin seyakin yakinnya jika dia bisa membawa Yixing ke tempat yang lebih berkelas dan mewah dibandingkan kedai pinggir jalan yang dilihat dari sisi manapun tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Yeah, kecuali lagu Lucky milik EXO K yang samar-samar terdengar dari radio dalam kedai itu. Dan lagu itu sedikit membuatnya tersenyum.

Begitu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan mengeratkan jaket, Junmyeon berjalan memasuki kedai. Kursi di samping meja yang diduduki Yifan dan Yixing adalah pilihannya. Punggungnya berhadapan dengan punggung main dancer EXO M. Seorang pelayan datang. Junmyeon memesan apapun yang dilihat matanya dalam buku menu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ini, terima kasih, boneka voodoo itu sangat membantu."

Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya. Takjub. Naga jadi-jadian itu yang memberikan boneka voodo? Tapi kenapa? Oh. Jangan katakan jika itu adalah sebuah hadiah. _Yifan, kau sangat tidak keren._

"Untukmu saja Xing, aku masih punya persediaan banyak boneka seperti itu,"

"Kau mengoleksinya Kris ge?"

"Tidak. Hanya iseng mengumpulkannya,"

Makanan pesanan Junmyeon datang. Dia tak menyentuh apapun kecuali meminum soju. Itupun hanya beberapa teguk. Junmyeon lebih senang berdiam diri dan memandangi apa saja yang bisa dia perhatikan sembari menunggu Yifan dan Yixing meneruskan obrolan mereka. Entah itu meja abu-abu. Kursi kosong. Pasangan yang mulai mabuk. Atau tenda kedai yang berwarna putih.

"Kris Ge, tadi Suho mengenggam tanganku,"

_Deg._

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang bagaimana-bagaimana ge, Suho hanya sebatas mengenggam," suara Lay berubah menjadi lesu, "Tadi kau dengar sendiri bagaimana Suho memuji Kyungsoo di depan kita. Dia memang selalu memuji Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat melakukan ini. Kyungsoo dapat seperti ini. Kyungsoo dapat melakukan itu. bertingkah seperti itu. Kyungsoo begini. Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo."

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Junmyeon menelan ludah. Untaian frasa itu terdengar seperti kecemburuan.

"Sabar Xing. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal mengatakan tentang kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Suho padamu—bahkan sampai memberikan beberapa foto. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan patah hati seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Dan kurasa kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik. Lupakan saja Suho,"

Ha..?

Haa...?

Haaa?!

Junmyeon kembali sesak nafas. Kesimpulannya satu, Yifan sesat.

"Tapi aku mencintai Suho."

Oh God!

"Dan Sehun bicara padaku jika Suho.. emmm.. menyukaiku. Tapi dia salah. Suho menyukai Kyungsoo. Mereka sering melakukan skinship. Fanservice. Mengobrol. Bercanda. Sedangkan aku tidak dekat dengannya. Mengobrol saja jarang. Hah~ rasanya sakit sekali, ge,"

Leader EXO K itu mengusap tengkuknya dan meneguk soju langsung dari tempatnya. Ini menggelikan. Obrolan dua namja asal China itu mungkin dapat diberi judul, **Junmyeon yang Menyukai Kyungsoo** atau **Kedekatan Junmyeon dengan Kyungsoo**. Karena yang mereka bicarakan tidak lebih dari bagaimana pemikiran mereka tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dasar seenaknya. Sudah berpikir macam-macam, semua kesimpulan mereka salah pula. Apanya yang menyukai Kyungsoo? Junmyeon bahkan sangat yakin jika dia sudah menginjak taraf _tergila-gila_ pada namja asal Changsa itu. Yang selama ini diperhatikan Junmyeon juga tidak jauh-jauh dari Zhang Yixing. Bagaimana cara dia menari. Cara dia bicara. Dan semacamnya.

Junmyeon jadi ingat kejadian siang tadi. Boneka voodoo. Tingkah Yixing yang abstrak. Tangisannya. Ternyata itu semua karena dirinya. Karena Yixing cemburu pada Kyungsoo. Karena Yixing mencintai Junmyeon. Itu membuat kelegaan merayap dalam benaknya. Kehangatan terasa secara tiba-tiba, membuat pipinya merona dan sukses membuat leader EXO K itu mengulum senyum terus menerus.

Fakta sebenarnya adalah Yixing mencintai Junmyeon. Mungkin terlalu mencintainya hingga melakukan beberapa hal yang terlihat sedikit absrud namun tetap manis di matanya. Dan dia juga mencintai Yixing. Begitu mencintainya hingga berprasangka buruk terhadap Yifan. Syukurlah. Naga jadi-jadian itu tak selingkuh atau mencampakan Yixing.

Karena memang diantara mereka—Yifan dan Yixing—**tak pernah** dan tidak akan pernah terjalin hubungan yang macam-macam.

_Hahaha... ini konyol sekali._

Yifan dan Yixing kembali mengobrol. Kali ini menggunakan bahasa China yang kurang dimengerti Junmyeon. Namun, dari tekanan nada, tinggi rendahnya nada, cepat pelannya ucapan, Junmyeon sedikit banyak mengerti jika Yixing sedang terpuruk pada masa yang biasa disebut _galau_ oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Alih-alih merasa kasian, Junmyeon justru ingin tertawa.

Andai saja Yixing tahu kenyataannya.

Andai saja...

Sekelebat pemikiran tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam otaknya.

Tangan Junmyeon merogoh kantong jaket, mengambil pena dan note kecil. Dia mulai menuliskan sesuatu di sana sambil tersenyum tulus. Setelah selesai, dia menggerakan tangan, memanggil seorang pelayan mendekat. Begitu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won dan membisikan intruksi sederhana, Junmyeon bangkit lalu meninggalkan kedai itu.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pelayan mendekati Yifan. Dia memberikan sebuah note kecil dan membisikan sesuatu. Di kala itu, Yifan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan membaca pesan dalam note tersebut.

_**Annyeong Yifan,**_

_** Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan itu membuatku begitu senang. Kuharap kau segera pulang dan jangan bertindak macam-macam pada Yixing. Dia milikku, mengerti?**_

—_**Kim Junmyeon,**_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **_**/Nyungseb/**_Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu absrud dan masih bisa dinikmati oleh para pembaca. Dan... dan,,, dan... jangan bunuh saya karena lagi-lagi buat cerita gantung macam ini. Sudah kebiasaan _**/plak/**_. Tapi.. saya akan kasih sequel kalo emang banyak yang minta _**/diesh/ **_Sampai ketemu di lain cerita..._** /peluk satu-satu/**_

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

BLAM!

Pintu bertuliskan **Kyungsoo&Jongin** itu tertutup tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, "Dekati saja Kris hyung-mu!" dan teriakan dua oktaf milik Jongin menggelitik pasangan SuhoLay untuk melirik Chanyeol yang terus mengetuk pintu kamar. "JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PACARAN SAJA DENGAN KRIS HYUNG! PERGI SANA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Junmyeon mengulum senyum geli saat merasa deja vu atas teriakan Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat begitu frustasi, "KAI-YA aku bisa jelaskan semua ini. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kris ge!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit keras, "Kumohon buka pintunya, Kai-ya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," dan suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi memelas.

Namun tetap saja pintu tertutup. Bahkan mulai terdengar musik hiphop yang mengalun begitu keras dari kamar itu. Jongin benar-benar marah. Dan semua tahu itu. Yeah, semua kecuali—

"Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka?" Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris yang berdiri lima meter di belakang Chanyeol—yang masih saja merayu pintu, "Mereka berisik sekali," ujarnya tak mengerti sembari menatap Kris yang memasang wajah cool andalannya, "Gege,"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Baek, kumohon jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tersangka tidak bersalah lagi—"—Kris memberi jeda—"—siapa tahu orang yang menyukaimu salah paham terhadapku," lanjut Kris kalem yang disambut kekehan dari Yixing dan pelototan dari Junmyeon. Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"KAI-YA! SARANGHAE! AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! MATI SAJA KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**


End file.
